LED lighting systems can include one or more LED devices that become illuminated as a result of the movement of electrons through a semiconductor material. LED devices are becoming increasingly used in many lighting applications and have been integrated into a variety of products, such as light fixtures, indicator lights, flashlights, and other products. LED lighting systems can provide increased efficiency, life and durability, can produce less heat, and can provide other advantages relative to traditional incandescent and fluorescent lighting systems. Moreover, the efficiency of LED lighting systems has increased such that higher power can be provided at lower cost to the consumer.
LED devices can be associated with various color temperatures and/or different monochromatic colors. The color temperature of an LED device provides a measure of the color of light emitted by the LED device. For instance, the color temperature can refer to the temperature of an ideal black body radiator that radiates light of comparable hue to the LED device. LED devices associated with higher color temperatures can provide a more bluish color while LED devices associated with lower color temperatures can provide a more reddish color. Certain LED lighting systems can include multiple LED arrays associated with different color temperatures. The light emitted by the different LED arrays can be controlled to provide a desired overall color output for the lighting system.
For instance, LED lighting systems can include one or more LED driver circuits that are used to convert input power from an AC power source to a suitable driver current for powering LED arrays having one or more LED devices. The color temperature of the LED lighting system can be adjusted by controlling the amount of light emitted by the LED arrays of differing color temperatures. In some systems, the color temperature of the LED lighting system is controlled based on the driver output of the driver circuit so that the color temperature of the lighting system approximates the behavior of an incandescent lighting system during, for instance, dimming of the lighting system.